wildadapterfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Kubota
Kubota Makoto'' (久保田誠人) is one of the main protagonist of Wild Adapter and Araiso Private School Student Council Executive Committee. He became the leader of the yakuza's Izumokai youth division, but left after Komiya's death. He is also the guardian and close friend of Tokito Minoru. Personality Makoto was a child changed by the environment he was raised in. He is somehow strange due to the fact that once he stated to Nobuo Komiya that since he was born, his parents never talk to him for once. He was ignored; treated like he was invinsible. For him, nothing was more uncertain than his own existence. That's why he was searching for something to make him feel alive. He is smart like a Tanuki ''---Legendary Japanese animal, more likely racoon. It can transform into whatever it wants.---'' He seemed to be easy going, but somehow seemed scary. He is seen as calm, cool, collected and focused, as well as callous, and aloof. He is cruel and insensitive, but at the same time, childish and sweet. Despite of his innocent appearance, he is violent and terrifying, but still smiles. He always have cigarette with him with the brand ''Seven Stars. Komiya refers him:'' "He's interesting in nothing, yet fiercely curious about everything. He acts like he doesn't care, but with so much desire in his eyes. He only cares of his self, but enjoys his own suffering. Needing nothing, clinging to everything. Chaos existing inside tight order. All of these fevered colors merging into black, and disappearing. He's just like this city."'' He is the type of person who takes revenge when he knew that his allies or friends got hurt or killed. In the OVA, when Makoto sees Tokito jealous of someone who is flirting him, he comforts Tokito. When introducing his self, he refers his self as "Lovely Kubota". He's also a good and gifted mahjong player. He also plays Hanafuda as well. He has weakness for rice cake stuffed with sweet bean jam, but eats his beef bowl with Seven Spices ''---Brand of food with additive like salt or pepper---''. Appearance Under construction Background 'In Araiso' In their alternate universe, Kubota Makoto is his full name also. He is an executive committee student along with partner and best friend, Tokito. Like in Wild Adapter, he is good in fighting and knocking students, but not that brutal. He is mild, smart, cool, level-headed of Executive Committee and smokes as well. He is popular in the school and sees him as handsome by girls. Fujiwara Yusuke sees him as an idol and Nurse Igarashi often flirt with him making Tokito jealous. He comforts Tokito when he sees him mad or even jealous. Their journey here tells about school life, helping other people and solving mysteries. 'In Wild Adapter' Illegitimate son of the shadowy Munakata Seiji Kubota by Kasai sister. He fascinated by everything, but attached to nothing. Back in his middle school days, he stayed with his uncle, Kasai who lived in Yokohama. He is the so called Tea Drinking Friend as Kou refers to him. He was an eccentric changed young man. 'Joining Izumokai Youth Division' He was 16 in volume one of the manga. Someone referred Makoto to Sanada, the leader of the Izumokai who was having a problem on how to fill "the holes that just opened up." One day, Makoto was invited to the main office of the Izumokai to have an appointment with Sanada. Upon seeing Sanada, he said that he knows Sanada due to the fact that he's leading a mahjong club. Sanada opened up his plans in re-organizing the youth division by replacing the previous leader who was found out to be a spy from a rival yakuza, the Toujougumi. Makoto declined the offer at first but Sanada encouraged him to play with his subordinates to make Makoto's mind change that catches his attention and somewhat strikes to him like an insult. Sanada took out two guns, one malfuctioned and the other one is safe with bullets to test Makoto's luck. Makoto chooses the safe one with bullets and shoots the previous leader of the youth division without any doubt. 'Discovering W.A.' Under construction 'Leaving Izumokai Youth Division' Under construction 'Discovering Minoru ' Under construction Relationships 'Tokito/Minoru - '''In Wild Adapter, Makoto seemed he was looking for something to be attached to until Tokito came to his life. Makoto sees Tokito as a cat and refers him as his. He might consider him as his closes friend or best friend. One year ago in Volume 2, he found Tokito in an alley and almost half dead. He helped the boy, securing medical care for him, and letting him stay despite the fact Tokito was scared of him. Tokito doesn't remember of his past so Makoto named him Tokito. Later on, they became closer and attached to each other. Makoto is also protective to Tokito and he would kill if needed just to save his cat. Their brotherly relationship is shown to be strong throughout the whole series even in their alternate universe. Tokito is the only person who can comfort Kubota when he need some. Tokito is very important to him and he even stated that he cannot let go of him. The only thing he revives him is when Tokito calls his name. In Araiso, they also don’t separate. They are best friend and partner in taking care of trouble in the school. They sometimes share brotherly love and sometimes flirt with each other making other misunderstood them from the start. In the OVA, when Makoto sees Tokito jealous or sulk, he comforts him and sometimes embraces him. '''Komiya Nobuo -' Makoto consider him as a friend or more like a close friend ever since he became part of Izumokai. At first, Komiya was doubtful that Makoto will be the new leader of Youth Division of Izumokai, but that didn't cause anything bad. Their friendship grew stronger and seems to be Makoto found someone who attached and understand him despite the fact Komiya sees him as weird. He sometimes referred Komiya as Nobita from Doraemon who is lazy. Makoto even received a pocket watch from Komiya, telling Makoto that he needs to stay alert in time since he doesn't wear a wrist watch. Later on, Komiya went to Makoto's office almost half dead and put Makoto in surprise. His last words were given to Makoto that he mustn't die. Komiya's death is actually the reason why Makoto left Izumokai. He even avenge for his death by killing the previous leader of youth division of Toujougumi. After that, he never mentioned anything about Komiya, but still he cherished the pocket watch that was given by him. Weapon and Abilities Under construction Trivia *His brand of cigarette is Seven Stars. *He's a high school student but no one knows if he's still studying. *He lost his virginity at the age of 15 by Anna. Gallery Category:Main Protagonist Category:Wild Adapter Characters Category:Araiso Characters